Mi amada estrella
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: -Tobio, levantala para mi y para nadie más, yo siempre estaré ahí, no te dejaré, así que tu nunca me dejes- le dijo Hinata mientras lloraba. -Nunca te dejaré, Mi amada estrella- le contestó el Rey


**Aquí con una pequeñita historia contribuyendo a la sección de Haikyuu! Con esta linda pareja, espero les guste!**

* * *

_**Mi amada estrella**_

* * *

Me acomodé para poder levantarla de manera correcta, entonces el comenzó a correr, medí el tiempo y calculé el punto exacto de contacto entre su mano y el balón, otro remate perfecto.

Y aquí estábamos, practicando antes de la escuela, pero algo no estaba bien. Algo dentro de mí me hacía sonreír cada vez que veía la cara de satisfacción de Hinata. ¡BASTA!

Hace, aproximadamente, dos semanas me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, me encantaba que cuando entrenábamos los dos, al terminar de hacerlo, y de camino a casa, me decías lo asombroso que se sentía cuando el balón tocaba tu mano justo en el momento justo para hacer otra anotación. Por alguna extraña razón yo ya no lo insultaba cuando estábamos los juntos, pero cuando estábamos rodeados de los demás, actuaba de manera normal.

-Tobio- escucho que me dice Hinata. ¿Desde cuando me llama por mi nombre? Ni idea, pero me agrada escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios ¡YA BASTA!

-¿Qué sucede, Shoyo?- Así es, yo tampoco se desde cuando lo llamo así.

-Has estado muy pensativo hoy, si quieres, podemos dejar el entrenamiento por hoy, me has ayudado toda la semana, así que supongo que ya debes haberte aburrido-

-NOOOOO!- grito de repente, Shoyo me mira con cara de sorpresa ante mi reacción –No es que me moleste, es solo que, pues bueno, yo…..

-¿Si, Tobi?- Maldición, me sonroje, debo apartar la mirada.

-Creo que ya puedes lograr ser una estrella- digo sin mirarlo, cada vez me siento más rojo.

De repente, el silencio dio paso a una desesperación de mi parte, no sabía qué era lo que pensaba Hinata o que cara ponía porque sentía mi cara arder a más no poder, tenía miedo a su reacción. Después de unos minutos por fin habló.

-¿De verdad opinas eso?- preguntó con duda. Me armo de valor y volteo a verlo.

–Si, yo quiero ser el único que la levante para ti, nadie más de mí podrá hacer el equipo perfecto contigo- creo que exageré un poco, pero no me interesa, me alegra poder decirle lo que me ha costado tanto, aceptar que es estupendo.

Su cara pasa de una confundida a una de sorpresa, después se sonroja y desvía la mirada, tiene un pequeño sonrojo que va creciendo cada vez más, se ve tan tierno que hace que yo también me sonroje.

Y de repente, me doy cuenta, este sentimiento de satisfacción y felicidad al verlo hacer, cada vez mejor, nuestras jugadas o cuando sonríe por cualquier cosa, incluso cuando me grita, ese sentimiento que me hace sonreír cuando lo veo así, creo que va relacionado con algo más que amistad, creo que es Amor.

-Entonces, ¡Nunca me dejes!- me contesta con un grito que me saca de mis pensamientos, y cuando el voltea, veo las pequeñas lagrimas que bajan por sus ojos.

-Puede que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo, pero nunca me dejes, me esforzaré para que la levantes solo para mí, que a pesar que llegue alguien mejor, solo me veas a mí. Quiero que cada vez que haga algo bien, me digas que puedo ser una estrella, que cada vez que terminemos de entrenar los dos juntos me digas de regreso a casa, muy buen entrenamiento o has mejorado últimamente- hace una pausa para recuperar el aire y después continua –Quiero que esas sonrisas que crees que nadie ve, y que yo sí, al terminar de hacer una jugada nosotros juntos, no se la des a nadie más, Tobio, levantala para mi y para nadie más, yo siempre estaré ahí, no te dejaré, así que tu no me dejes….. solo no me dejes-

Veo como cae al piso, de rodillas, me parte el alma verlo así, entonces me acerco a él, me agacho y lo abrazo

-Nunca te dejaré, Shoyo, nunca lo haría, eres especial en todos los sentidos, yo simplemente no podría encontrar a alguien mejor que tu, a alguien que se complemente conmigo para hacer el equipo perfecto, solo contigo Shoyo, solo la levantaré para ti y nadie más, nunca te dejaré, te lo prometo- le digo mientras él sigue llorando, le acaricio la espalda en forma de reconfortarlo, y al parecer funciona porque dejo que escuchar sollozos.

-¿En verdad, Tobio? ¿Nunca me dejarás?- me pregunta mientras me ve a los ojos.

Yo acerco una de mis manos a su cara y le limpio cariñosamente las lagrimas que aun tiene en la cara.

-Nunca- le prometo mientras me acerco y le doy un beso en los labios, en señal de que será una promesa que se mantendrá por siempre.

Al principio me dio un poco de miedo, ya que no me correspondía el beso, así que decidí apartarme, pero cuando lo hice el volvió a juntar nuestras bocas en un beso tierno y dulce, lleno de amor transmitido por parte de ambos. Cuando nos separamos vi que estaba todo sonrojado.

-Te vez muy tierno cuando te sonrojas- le dije mientras le acariciaba una sonrisa. De pronto nos levantamos del piso y el me queda viendo con una enorme sonrisa, la cual yo correspondo con otra.

-Y tú te vez muy tierno cuando me sonríes, espero que esas sonrisas sean solo para mí- me dice sacándome la lengua y volteándose un poco.

Me acerco a él y lo abrazo por la cintura, me agacho un poco para poder susurrarle al oído:

-Solo para ti, mi amada estrella- entonces con una mano hago que me mire y le doy un beso, en señal de que nunca pienso cambiar eso.

Después de todo, resulto que al Rey le gustaba mucho observar a una estrella y esa estrella tiene nombre y apellido. Shoyo Hinata.

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado... ¿Algún review?, espero que sí. Me gustaría saber su opinión del fic y si debería escribir más sobre ellos...**

**Nos leemos luego, **

**Kya"**


End file.
